And So It Goes
by GusGus Gamgee
Summary: Hermione discovers a mute Draco Malfoy living in the outskirts of the wizarding world. Yes, one of THOSE stories. She sets out to help, leading to unexpected conclusions. Not Dramione. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, etc, etc.**

**p.s.: Author's note at the end : ) **

**-o-O-o- **

_Dear Mrs. Weasley_

_ We appreciate your desire to help with the living conditions of our house elves, but popular opinion among them suggests they are perfectly content. While your concerns raised important questions, we feel we can find satisfactory solutions without resorting to outside sources. _

_ If you have any more questions or concerns, please address them to our public relations department. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Wendall Drewfus _

Hermione sighed as she read the letter, placing it on her desk when she was done. Her head followed soon after, and she considered falling asleep where she was, slumped over in her office. Unfortunately for her napping plans, Hermione's wand began to vibrate. With another sigh, she reached over to turn off the alarm before pushing herself to her feet. Making a neat pile of her papers, she made her way out of the office and down the stairs.

Hermione's office was located on the third floor of the house she and Ron had lived in for the past seven years, moving in after Hugo had been born. She descended slowly, not in a hurry. The alarm meant tat she had half and hour to get to Hugo and Rose's school. If she was really in a rush, Apparation was always an option, but it was nice out and she wanted to walk the kilometer and a half route to the school.

She arrived at the school ten minutes after dismissal, having gotten waylaid at the flower stand Neville and Hanna ran on the second Wednesday of every month, when Neville had the afternoon off from his professoring duties. Hugo and Rose didn't mind the delay, as they got to spend time with their friends who stayed later, having two working parents. It wasn't that Hermione didn't work – she was fully involved with SPEW – but she worked from home, making it easier to juggle her children's schedules. Entering the low building, she spotted her children's auburn hair.

"Rose, Hugo, you ready to go?" They jumped up to greet her.

"Hi Mum," Rose said, giving her a small hug. Hugo muttered a greeting, absorbed with a small blue stone he held in his hand. Saying their good-byes to the teacher, the three of them made their way out into the streets of Hidgemon-on-the-Green, a small wizarding town outside of Devon.

"What have you got there, Hugo?" Hermione asked as they made their way towards the edge of town. A couple of people greeted them, and the children waved back.

"A rock. Apparently, it's magic."

"Hu-go," Rose sighed. "It's _not_ magic. You just think it is because the man pulled it from behind your ear."

"Nu-uh," Hugo exclaimed, sticking his tongue out at his sister, who looked at Hermione beseechingly.

"Mum, tell him it's not magic. It's just a dirty old rock." Seeing Hugo's face at this less than complimentary observation, Hermione knew she had to intervene.

"Behave, you two. I don't know if the rock is actually magical in nature, but it _is_ quite pretty – "

" – and there's more magic than the stuff that comes from your wand," Hugo paraphrased in a smug voice, looking at Rose. She scowled and stuck her tongue at him.

"Hey," Hermione chastised. "Anyway, who did you say gave it to you?"

"I don't know his name." Hugo shrugged. "But he's the guy who cleans the park we go to during lunch."

"Well, ask his name the next time you see him. It's polite to say hello –"

"To the _garbage_ man?" Rose exclaimed.

"Yes, Rose," Hermione explained patiently. "He's a person, and he deserves respect. I don't care if you meet a beggar from Knockturn Alley – you _will_ be polite, understand?" Rose grumbled a bit but nodded her head. Hugo looked uncertain.

"I already asked him his name, but he wouldn't answer. Ms. Robertson said he was moot."

"The word was _mute_, Hugo," Rose interjected snarkily. "And she said it was because he was _guilty_ and didn't want to give himself away.

"She said this to you?" Hermione asked, interested in that explanation.

"No, I heard her talking to Mr. Atta. She sounded angry."

"Huh." She was intrigued. Maybe she would stop by the park the next day. Padma Patil, who Hermione had grown closer with after Hogwarts, was a trauma Healer at St. Mungo's. Perhaps she could help whoever the cleaner was regain his voice if his muteness had psychological roots. "Alright, you two. What do you want for dinner?"

**A/N: Hey all. So, new story. I am still working on "Ere the New Day Breaks", so no worries. Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time – my muse appears to have gone on an extended vacation. Hoping that I will find time to think of new things for it with the arrival of summer and a break from school (hoorah!) **

**Don't worry, though: this story **_**IS**_** finished. I'm planning on putting up a chapter a day. Some of them will be quite short (see the chapter you just read : ) ) and some will be longer. It was just an awkward length/didn't look right if I put it all in one chapter. **

**So, I hope you enjoy. I will try to update New Day sometime within the next coupla weeks (my apologies). As always, reviews are much appreciated. Happy summer! **

**xoxo, GusGus**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, etc. **

Hermione's trip to the park was postponed until the next week. Ron had wanted to take her out to lunch the day after her conversation with the children, and then it was the weekend. Monday had been swamped with bad weather and paperwork. Tuesday dawned bright, clear and cold. Ron helped her drag the children's jackets out of the attic, and she made him a thermos of hot tea for his stakeout that morning.

Once she had finished up with some of her own paperwork, Hermione pulled on a coat and walked to the park the children used as their playground an, when the weather was nice, their lunchroom. Holding her thermos of tea, Hermione looked around the park. The school children weren't due for a bit, so she settled on a bench and watched some ducks as they squabbled in the pond.

Movement made her head whip up to the right. From the north side of the park, a slim figure appeared, carrying a bag and a stick. It began walking slowly towards her, pausing every few feet to pick up some bit of trash or other with the stick. Hermione stood up and began to move closer to try and see the man better.

The man was wearing a hat, but little else to block the cold. A long-sleeved shirt was draped over the tall form, and Hermione felt a surge of gratitude for her own coat. Moving closer, she called out.

"Hello there!" The man paused in his cleaning and glanced up as Hermione made her way over to him. "Hi, I'm one of the mothers of the kids who come here. From the school down the street? Anyways, I – oh…" She had just gotten close enough to see who the man was, and drew up short.

"Erm… Hullo, Malfoy." She stared uncertainly at the tall, thin man in front of her. Grey eyes bored into hers from beneath a black and grey chullo hat. The familiar aquiline nose was a little crooked, as though it had been broken, and the once sharp cheekbones looked almost skeletally prominent.

In response to her greeting, the blond gave a short nod before turning and walking away. A gust of wind blew and fluttered the tassels on his hat. A slight shiver ran through his body.

"Hey, Malfoy, wait." Hermione stepped forward and grabbed his arm. She was surprised by how bony it was under the thin material of his shirt. "Look, um… Are you alright?"

Malfoy looked at her with wide eyes before pointing to his throat and shaking his head. Wrenching his arm from her grip, he turned and continued walking away. Hermione sighed and watched him go. With another sigh, she Apparated home.

**a/N: I am aware that it is really short. See a/n from the first chapter (though I do apologizie). Hope y'all are enjoying it. Reviews appreciated – thanks to everyone who commented on the first chapter. **

**Xoxo, GusGus**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, etc. **

"So, you'll never guess who I saw today," Hermione said as she stirred a pot of soup on the stove. Ron glanced up from where he was sorting silverware.

"Who?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"What? Where?" Ron exclaimed, pausing in his utensil sorting.

"At the park. Hugo told me about a mute park cleaner, and I went. I thought maybe Padma would be able to help. Didn't know it was going to be Malfoy…"

"Geez." Ron let out a breath and shoved a stack of forks into the drawer. "Did you talk to him?"

"No, he ran off. I don't think he talks, anyway." Letting the soup sit, Hermione leaned on the counter and sighed.

"What are you thinking?" Ron asked cautiously. He had known her for long enough to recognize the look in her eyes.

"He didn't look good. I'm worried."

"He's not our concern."

"I know. It's just… we knew him."

"Yeah."

"And now he's picking up trash in the park in a town in the middle of nowhere and…"

"I know, love. If you want, I can get you his file at work tomorrow."

"What?" Hermione turned to look at her husband, startled. "But… I thought…" Ron smirked at her.

"Hermione, my emotional range has expanded to at _least_ that of a soup ladle. Give me _some_ credit."

"Thank you, Ron." He didn't respond, just turned back to pull out some spoons with that smirk still on his face.

**A/N: Sorry, another short chapter. I think the next one is a bit longer. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

**Xoxo, GusGus**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, etc. **

"And what interest, exactly, do you have in Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione cringed a little under the disgruntled stare of the parole officer.

"Well, I saw him at his work the other week – "

"Which work was this? Mr. Malfoy has several jobs."

"His job at Ebenezer Park, in Hidemon-on-the-Green."

"Ah, yes. Please continue."

"Well, I ran into him and he did not look very healthy, nor could he speak."

"Yes, I am aware of Mr. Malfoy's… handicap." The man spoke as though Malfoy's inability to speak was an annoying disruption of what would otherwise have been a very simple parole case.

"And has there been any move to help said handicap?"

"Mrs. Weasley, you cannot expect us to care for every trifling aspect of these people's lives!"

"A trifling aspect? He can't _speak_!"

"_Mrs._ Weasley, I can assure you that if Mr. Malfoy _had_ wanted something done, he could have approached me." Hermione gritted her teeth and tried to refrain from slapping the man. Ever since Ron had dug up Malfoy's case file, part of her mission had been to shove the whole situation in the Ministry's mouth and make they choke on it.

"Very well then. I suppose I will have to take action myself. Might I have Mr. Malfoy's address?" She couldn't let on that she had the information. If she did, the Ministry would clam up, just to be contrary. But the parole officer pulled out a note card and wrote down an address, handing it over with the satisfaction of knowing Hermione would soon be leaving.

She thanked him and left the Ministry. It was late afternoon, almost time for dinner. The children were having a sleepover at the Potters', and Ron was going to dinner with some of his co-workers, so Hermione was free to stop by Malfoy's place.

His apartment was located in a seedy little village about five kilometers from Hidgemon. It was the Knockturn Alley of towns, and Hermione unconsciously gripped her wand as she approached a rickety looking building.

"'Ello there, love," greeted an old woman in the doorway. "'oo are you lookin' for? This en't exactly your kinda neighborhood, now, innit?"

"I'm looking for Draco Malfoy."

"'oo?"

"Blond, tall, mute?"

"Oh, 'im. Second floor, third on the righ'"

"Thank you." The woman grunted in response and moved to pick up her bags, which looked to be full of dead or stunned Doxies. Oh, well. Hermione wasn't with the DMLE any more.

She made it to the second floor by clinging to the banister. She had never been good with heights, and the rickety, swaying staircase made her feel much higher up than she was. The hallway was dark and dingy, and Hermione found herself glad it was empty. Pausing before the door to Malfoy's apartment, she took a deep breath. She was here to _help_, it was her nature, but she hoped she wouldn't be drawn too far into it. While Ron was supportive no, she hardly thought he would be pleased if Malfoy showed up in their guest room.

_Don't be ridiculous_, Hermione thought, and knocked on the door. Nobody answered for several minutes, and then she heard deadbolts turning. The door cracked open, and a suspicious grey eye peered out.

"Malfoy! Don't, um, don't close the door. I want to talk with you." To be sure he would listen, she shoved her foot in the small space between the door and its frame. The blond looked disgruntled and pushed the door open wider before turning and walking into the apartment. Hermione followed with a small grin of triumph.

It faded somewhat when she took in the apartment itself. Grimy, small and cheerless, there wasn't much in it except for a small cot in the corner and a fireplace on the opposite wall. Some crooked shelves held some books and two photographs, and what looked like several containers of instant noodles. She didn't have a chance to look around further as Malfoy had turned to look at her with a scowl on his face. He shrugged his shoulders, and Hermione didn't need to hear him speak to get the _What?_.

"I just wanted to stop by, see how you were. If you needed anything…" She trailed off at the sight of his raised eyebrow. "Look, Malfoy, I am fully aware that we didn't get on in school and you were a right little titch during the war, but it is quite obvious that you didn't quite get back on your feet, and that makes me a little angry."

Malfoy glanced around and went over to the crooked shelves. Pulling a notebook from one of them, he looked around again. Hermione guessed what he was looking for and procured a pen from her bag. He took it without hesitation, and she wondered what other Muggle items he had dealt with.

_I'm not your concern. _

"Malfoy, I just want to help. I've been looking at the Ministry parole system, and it's _abysmal_. I mean, a fifteen-year parole? That's _ridiculous_."

_I've only got three years left. I'll be fine._

"I'm not sure you will be. I mean, _look_ at yourself. You're at least a stone underweight, you can't speak. You're working several jobs, so I don't know where the money is going – "

_Reparations,_ he wrote.

"What?" He pointed at the word again, and then wrote more beside it.

_150 galleons a month, until I finish my parole_. She added the sum in her head, and felt a little stunned.

"Why don't you take from the Manor funds?"

_Locked._

"Shit…" The blond didn't respond, merely gazing at her through his steely eyes. "Well, maybe we can help a bit. Not with the money, I'm afraid, but we can start feeding you up again. And I can take you to see Padma – she might be able to help with the talking…" She paused, realizing that she had been rambling. Malfoy was adamantly shaking his head.

_I don't need charity. _

"Don't think of it as charity. Think of it as… as repaying my life debt." He raised his eyebrows at her. "If you had told Voldemort that Harry _was _Harry that night, we would most likely all be dead."

_It seems a stretch._

"Well, it's not. Anyway, you had better be hear at two o'clock this Friday, because that's when I set up your appointment with Padma. And don't not show up to be contrary," she warned. "I don't really care how you feel in the matter."

The blond scowled, but nodded grudgingly.

"Good. I'll see you later, then."

**A/N: So, I hope you enjoyed. Finally, a longer chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I really appreciate feedback. **

**Xoxo, GusGus**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, etc… **

Malfoy's town looked marginally better in the early afternoon. In some ways, the brighter light brought forward some details that Hermione wished she hadn't seen, but it did call to attention the colors of the few wildflowers and shrubs that managed to survive.

The street was still muddy from the downpour they had received the day before, so Hermione picked her way carefully to the rundown building that Malfoy lived in. The entry hall was empty, as was the second floor when she managed to maneuver herself up the death trap of a staircase.

Because of her near-death experience on the stairs, Hermione was rather annoyed when no one answered the door. After all that, Malfoy could at _least_ have the decency to listen to her. Frustrated, she tried to open the door to make sure the blond was not just hiding from her. IT opened after a simple _alohamora_ – either Malfoy felt he had nothing worth stealing, or those ridiculous parole rules prohibited any more security in case the officers came calling.

At first glance, the apartment seemed empty. The piles of clothes on the floor had rearranged themselves slightly, but it was otherwise unchanged. Then Hermione noticed the lump under the covers of the cot. Maybe she had caught him _napping_. After all, one of his jobs _was _late at night. Coming closer to the bed, Hermione put a hand on the t-shirt covered shoulder to shake the blond awake. She drew back in surprise at the heat radiating from the bony body. Her touch had been enough to wake him, though, and he rolled over to per at her from beneath sleepy, half-closed lids.

"Hey, Malfoy. I'm here to take you to Padma's, but it seems you're a little under the weather." He frowned and shook his head, pointing to his wrist.

"It's a quarter to two. Almost time for – " But she was interrupted as his eyes widened and he leapt out of the bed and began pulling on clothes over his shirt and boxers. "Hey, none of that. You should stay here and rest. Do you have any fever potion?" He threw her a scornful look, and dragged a long-sleeved shirt over his head. Locating his notebook and the pen she had given him, he wrote her a note.

_I missed work this morning_.

"So? You're sick. You should –" But he jabbed frantically at the writing again, interrupting her. "Yes, but you're _sick_. They can't blame you for that."

_Not if I make it up. _

_WE'll have to reschedule. _

"No. Where do you work? I'll go explain to them, and you'll go to Padma. She can give you something for the fever and –"

_You think they'll listen to you?_ Malfoy suddenly looked exhausted, and Hermione wondered if meeting with Padma would be such a good idea.

"Well, you'll have to see for yourself, won't you?" She held her arm for him to Apparate them both, but he ignored it and finished tying his shoes. Clomping across the floor in boots that were slightly too big for him, he opened the door and went into the hall. Puzzled, Hermione followed him out into the hallway and down the stairs. Her confusion did not abate when he procured a bicycle from the closet in the entrance hall and motioned her onto the back of it.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" He gave her his _look_ and swung up to perch on the seat. _Oh_. "Look, just give me the address and I'll Apparate us both there." He shook his head violently and began to pedal away. He didn't make it very far, however, and Hermione watched in alarm as the bike teetered and fell, crashing to the side. What was terrifying was that the blond didn't move from his prone position. Swearing under her breath, Hermione ran to grab Malfoy's hand. Taking a breath, she Apparated them both to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies, first floor.

**A/N: SO, I hope you enjoyed. Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed – I really appreciate it! **

**Xoxo, GusGus**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, etc. **

"Mum! You'll never guess what we did today!"

"And what was that, darling?"

"We went to the zoo!"

"Is that so?"

"You don't sound very excited, mum."

"I'm sorry," Hermione sighed, smiling fondly at her youngest. "It's just that someone I know had to go to St. Mungo's, and I'm rather worried."

"Who was it?" Ron asked from the coffee table, where he was engaged in an epic chess match with Rose.

"Malfoy, of all people."

"Oh… What happened?"

"Well, I stopped by to pick him up for his appointment with Padma, and we had barely walked out the door when he passed out. He had looked like he was under the weather, but it turns out it was pneumonia."

"From the rain yesterday, I'll wager," Ron said thoughtfully. "It's ridiculous how they make those chain gangs work in all weather, and without so much as an _Impervius_ from the warden."

"I'm just surprised he didn't cast one himself."

"Hermione…" her husband began slowly. "You do realize he doesn't _have_ a wand, right?"

"What?" Hermione sputtered. "But parolees get to keep their wands."

"Not Malfoy. Or any of the Death Eaters that got out of Azzy on parole. Besides," he added, "he could hardly use it, what with not being able to talk and all."

Hermione froze. She hadn't thought of what an inability to speak would imply magically. Unless one was proficient in nonverbal spells, a wand would be useless except for Apparation. She resolved to fix Malfoy's voice through whatever means necessary, though she hoped that she wouldn't have to look further than Padma.

"Shouldn't he be out by now?" Ron asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Emm… He should, but he wasn't reacting well to the potions. And I guess he was in worse shape than they originally thought. Padma's looking after him, though."

"Oh, is she?" Ron asked with a grin. "I'm sure he'll be fascinated by her latest report on the effect of Kneazle bogeys in calming droughts brewed during the full moon."

"Ron!"

"Okay, okay." Never mind that he was perfectly right about Padma's often… boring papers. "Has Mungo's been in contact with the parole office?"

"Yes. He's not getting paid, but he doesn't have to make up the work later."

"Oh, that's good."

"Also, I was thinking…"

"What? Am I not going to like it?" Ron chuckled, surprising his wife. "Hermione, I have long since accepted the fact that it is sometimes easier to just go along with you."

"Alright then," Hermione continued, both astonished and relieved. "I was thinking that maybe we could have him for dinner every so often? I'm worried he's not getting good meals, and this way we can get rid of some of the leftovers."

"Sounds like a plan. Oh, speaking of dinner, Seamus was hoping we could come over next Wednesday for a get together."

"That sounds lovely."

**A/N: Another short chapter. Sorry… Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed. Thanks so much to everyone who reviews! **

**Xoxo, GusGus**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, etc. **

The sterile white walls of St. Mungo's – or any hospital, for that matter – made Hermione's skin crawl, but Padma was unperturbed as she led them to the lift. Hermione was glad that the twin had found a job that she loved. The only thing left was a boyfriend to complete the picture, though Hermione had never been positive where Padma's preferences lay.

"I'm very glad you brought him in," Padma began as they got off the left and began walking towards Malfoy's room. "He has quite a bad case of pneumonia, made worse by the fact that his diet – which I'm sure many models would love to follow – left him with the immune system of a four year old." The last was something that Padma held close and bitterly to her heart. Parvati had gone – briefly – into modeling before Padma forced her to find a different career. It had separated the two sisters, but at least Padma had stopped the madness before Parvati was lost forever in the world of tape measures and binges.

"And has it been okay… You know, with your history and whatnot?"

"I could ask the same of you, you know," Padma replied, a little snippily in Hermione's opinion. "but, it hasn't been an issue. He's changed, I've changed. It helps that he doesn't talk yet," she laughed, "but I haven't really felt angry at anyone our age since the Aurors found Thaddeus Nott lynched in Harfordshire." Hermione nodded – there wasn't much to say.

She remembered reading about Nott's death. It had been two years since Harry faced Voldemort at Hogwarts, and though she tried, she couldn't feel anything other than sadness. She had run into Theodore a week later – he was working in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office – and he had looked… broken. And from that point onwards, Hermione tried to remember Death Eaters as somebody's brother, aunt, father. She never could have done it _during_ the war, but after? There was time to think and mourn the dead and living, no matter which side they had been on.

"Anyway," Padma started talking again, interrupting Hermione's thoughts. "I'd like to keep him here during the treatment. I've talked with the parole office and explained that the treatment for traumatic injury can be, well… traumatic, and it's best to keep him under watch. They were huffy, but he has rights, so they can't do anything about it." She looked pleased, and Hermione couldn't help but smile.

They finally reached Malfoy's room, and Padma put a finger to her lips, motioning to a blue blinking light above the door. Hermione nodded to show she understood. The light meant that Malfoy was sleeping, and she knew how important rest was for illness. Padma slowly pushed open the door to the dim room, and the two women slipped inside.

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust, but them Hermione saw Padma conjure a row of glowing numbers above the blond's head. The Indian woman looked satisfied and turned to Hermione.

"He's doing much better," she whispered into the stillness. "Fever's down, which is what we've been worried about."

Malfoy looked pale, especially compared to Padma's dark hand, which was resting on his. Still, his chest rose and fell evenly, and Hermione was pleased to see that his face looked slightly less skeletal.

"We'll start sessions in a few days. I don't suppose you would be willing to come to a few?" Padma asked once they were back in the starkly lit hallway.

"I'll definitely come to the first one," Hermione replied. "but I'm not sure he would appreciate it if I saw his psychological… stuff."

"Did the word _stuff_ just emerge from Hermione Granger's mouth?" Hermione scowled, and Padma laughed. "It was a good point. I'll just keep you updated then, as you are his guardian and whatnot."

"Thanks for this, Padma."

"Really it's my job, and I do enjoy sticking it to the Ministry every once in a while." They both laughed and said their goodbyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, etc… **

Padma's dark fingers fluttered their way along Malfoy's Adams apple, stroked the nape of his neck and returned to his chin. He swallowed, pressing his neck more firmly against them for a moment. Padma smiled a little at his nervousness.

"Do you remember anything that could have caused this? Malfoy swallowed again, and glanced nervously at Hermione. His fingers twitched. She passed him his notebook.

_About a month after Azkaban_. Padma frowned, but nodded at him to continue. _I was in Diagon Alley, looking for work. Some men grabbed me, took me to Knockturn_. He shrugged, as though it wasn't a bit deal. Hermione felt heat rise in her belly.

"Did they use a spell?" she asked, hoping that the spell, if one had been cast, would lead back to those sons-of-bitches who did this.

_Yes. I don't know what, though. _

_It was purple_ he added as an afterthought.

"I don't recognize the spell, but I'm sure I can look something up," Padma reassured the blond. He didn't look worried, though. Merely resigned.

The session ended a bit later. Padma performed some diagnostic tests that would be ready in a few hours. The three of them walked through the halls to Malfoy's room.

"Well, I'll come by next week," Hermione said, getting ready to go.

"Thanks for coming," Padma replied with a grateful smile. "I'll keep you up to date."

**A/N: Sorry, another short one… Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Thanks to everyone who has put me on alert, reviewed, favorited (word?), etc. It really means a lot : ) **

**Xoxo, GusGus**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

It was raining the next time Hermione went to St. Mungo's. Padma had kept her promise and send daily reports from her sessions with Malfoy. The Healers had been able to narrow down the curse to a specific family, and now Padma was testing counter-curses. It was all very experimental, so it was a good thing that Padma was a trained Healer, able to correct any… malfunctions.

She came into the treatment room to see Padma grinning and Malfoy looking bashful, but pleased. Padma seemed to have laced her hand with Malfoy's during whatever procedure they had done, but she quickly removed it when she noticed Hermione's gaze.

"What are you lot so happy about?"

"Well, we had a breakthrough this morning. We need to tinker with the spell a bit, but look what it's done already!" She motioned excitedly at Malfoy, who gave a slight chuckle at her exuberance.

"I don't see it," said Hermione. "You gave Malfoy a sense of humor?" The blond scowled at her, but she ignored it.

"No, he made _noise_. We were able to reconnect his vocal cords." Now that she thought about it, Hermione realized she hadn't heard Malfoy make any _sound_ before. Never mind the fact that they had never been in a situation where he would have _laughed_, but he had always found it in him to snicker or moan.

"That's great!" Hermione beamed at them, and Padma re-clasped Malfoy's hand. The blond didn't seem at all put off by this, but maybe he was just happy.

"Yeah. Now we just need to tweak the spell to get the connection between his brain and his cords, and he'll be ready to go." Malfoy's face fell a bit, and he glanced up at Padma with a strange expression. Hermione supposed that it would be tough to return to long hours of work and that awful apartment.

"Well, keep me updated."

"Will do, Hermione." Padma waved her out, and Hermione left the two of them.

It seemed odd, she mused, that what she had set out to accomplish was almost done. Malfoy would have his voice back, most likely within the week, and hopefully would be able to find a better job because of it. She hoped he would stay in touch – and that he knew she would be there if he needed anything else.

_Huh_, she thought, _like he would admit to needing anything._

**A/N: I hope you enouyed. As usual, reviews and feedback are appreciated : ) **

**Xoxo, GusGus**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, etc**

_Hey Hermione, _

_Just wondering if you could stop in this week to talk about Malfoy. He's good to go, and I have a surprise for you. Don't bother making an appointment – just stop on by. _

_- Padma _

Hermione didn't get a chance to stop buy until Thursday, five weeks after this whole thing had begun. She hadn't seen either Padma or Malfoy since the blond's vocal cords had been repaired. Padma had been able to fix Malfoy's voice three days later, sending a triumphant note to Hermione. She had told Hugo, who gave a whop that had the hospital owl shooting away like the hounds of hell were after it.

So, here she was, in the entrance hall of St. Mungo's for what would hopefully be the last time in a long time, with the exception of the birth of Neville and Hanna's baby, due in the next month or so. With a twinge of nostalgia, she made her way to Padma's office. The door was closed but she thought nothing of it – Padma never performed _physical_ exams in her office.

When she opened the door, however, she got quite a surprise. Padma and Malfoy were on Padma's sofa, snogging quite passionately. Malfoy's pale hand was curled through Padma's sensible – and no thoroughly messed – plait, and Padma was clinging to the blond as though her life depended on it.

"What the _hell_?" was all that Hermione could come up with in response to this sight, and the couple sprang apart.

"_Wonderful_ timing, Granger." Malfoy spoke his first words to her in over ten years, but she was quite too distracted to make anything of it. Padma was looking at her cautiously, apparently unaware that the top half of her blouse was unbuttoned and a lacy turquoise bra was making itself known to the world.

"What the _hell_?" Hermione repeated.

Once Padma finished buttoning her shirt, the two of them escorted Hermione up to the café, where they sat and ordered coffees for the table. Malfoy was looking amused, and Padma looked apologetic. She opened her mouth to speak, but Hermione cut her off.

"Was this the surprise you had for me?" Padma looked startled before laughing and shaking her head.

"No. My surprise was that Draco got a new job – fulltime, might I add." She paused. "Was this – _us _– really that much of a surprise?"

"I'd say so," Malfoy said. "You should have seen her face when she came through the door." He snickered, and Hermione scowled.

"That's great news about the job. Where is it?"

"Here. It's in research – I talked with Cleaves, and he's agreed to take Draco on."

"The lab is quite close to Padma's office. Lunch breaks are going to be quite enjoyable." Padma blushed and Hermione glared at Malfoy.

"Choosing to ignore that, I'm happy for you. Both of you. Though, I'll admit, I never saw this coming."

"Well, neither did we, if that makes you feel any better."

"A bit."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/ added me to their various lists – I really appreciate it. **

**Xoxo, GusGus**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, etc… **

"Rose, Hugo, let's _go_."

"We're coming!" The two children clattered down the stairs in their finery, Rose in a blue frock and Hugo in his first real set of dress robes. His hair was plastered to his head with liberal amounts of water – despite not being related to Harry, he had the same hair issues.

Once they were ready to go, Hermione Apparated them to the lawn behind Malfoy Manor, which had been opened up by the Aurors for this purpose. Draco still had half a year left on his parole, and then he would be able to move back into his childhood home. The place looked gorgeous. There were lilies everywhere, and a small tent had been set up for the festivities.

The children were ready to run off, no doubt to find the cake. There was only going to be a short service before the reception began – wizarding weddings placed less focus on the ceremony than the festivities. Before Hermione had a chance to yank her two children back, a man called out to them from the tent. The three of them looked over to see Draco approaching them. He ruffled Hugo's hair upon reaching them, which sprang up in every direction. Hugo looked at him with affection that bordered on hero worship – the two of them had grown quite close, and the boy seemed to view Draco as something of an uncle.

"You know, Hugo, this is all thanks to you." Hugo mumbled something and flushed. Draco laughed and reached for Hugo's ear. "What's this, Hugo? Did you forget to have a bath on my wedding day?" And he handed Hugo a small black rock, polished smooth from whatever river he had plucked it from. Hugo's eyes widened.

"How do you _do_ that?"

"It's not me, it's the rock."

"A _magic_ rock?"

"That's right. A magic rock."

_Fin_.

**A/N: Sorry to end on such short note… it is finished! Hoorah! My first actual, not-one shot story that has reached completion! Thanks to everyone who followed, reviewed, added me to lists, so on and so forth. Until next time… **

**Xoxo, GusGus**


End file.
